Uncrushed metal cans occupy a considerable amount of space, making it difficult to store or transport large quantities of metal cans. Thus, it is desirable to flatten metal cans before they are stored or transported elsewhere so that more metal cans can be placed in a given space. Furthermore, crushing metal cans presents the material in a form in which is more readily salvageable for reuse and recycling.
The present invention features a pneumatic can crushing apparatus for compacting metal cans or plastic bottles. The pneumatic can crushing apparatus comprises a removable air cylinder inside the pipe. The piston assembly is connected to an air compressor and air tank via hoses and valves. The air from the air compressor and air tank can cause the piston assembly to move upwardly in the pipe so as to crush a metal can or plastic bottle inside the pipe. Without wishing to limit the present invention to any theory or mechanism, it is believed that the can crusher of the present invention facilitates the compaction of metal cans for recycling purposes.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.